Timely Fantasies
by Ravenwolfdreamer16
Summary: Everyone loves Grell Sutcliff, and William T. Spears from the Black Butler, a very popular anime, but what about before the series? The prequel to it all? Here it is, Timely Fantasies, a story of lies, deception, but of course true love above all. I own nothing of the Black Butler and all things BB belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is this story and Arianna.
1. Chapter 1: Arianna Turner

The summer sun beat down on me, the green of my dress absorbing the heat and making it stuffy. Sunlight blinded my strange silver eyes, my brunette bangs hanging in my eyes not helping much, so I gently brushed them behind my ears, focused on my destination. Lilac Creek, that was my destination though I had no clue what I would find here. Like the poets say, I have lived a thousand years yet everything around me is new and unexpected. What I found at Lilac Creek changed my life forever, and everyone else's around me. I am not what you think I am, I am a shadow, a secret, and death itself. A true rose. Never trust those around you, for they may not be who they say they are. That is my logic as a rose. They say roses stand for beauty, yet they fail to see past the distracting radiance kept within its petals. Every rose has its thorns, and I have more than any rose seen. Roses are like secrets, so tempting and beautiful, yet once you think you can reach out and touch it, it withers away…  
People called me Blossom because I always wore green and had a flower with me. On top of that I owned an apple orchid near London, and I sold the best apples. However to get money during the spring, I picked apple blossoms and made them into beautiful jewelry for the market in London, thus earning my nickname. Red roses lined the walls of my apple orchid, and I took pride in them, for I was a rose myself. I always prized myself on my ability to manipulate things, particularly people. Women were not supposed to own land in England, yet I had mine. The banker had come one day to collect my land because I was a women and the only reason I lived there is because my husband owned it. Though I never loved anyone, and I never will, the only reason I had a husband was money and land. However, wasn't that the only reason people married in the first place? Using my unique abilities I convinced him to let me have my land, though I haven't seen the banker at the bank since. The bank had to hire someone else since they never saw him come back after he visited me.  
I adjusted my black lace gloves that went up to my elbows, though most of it was hidden by my long sleeve dress that came down to my wrist in a v. They had black rose patterns sewn into them, the deception written upon them. My gloves never came off, I never let them, even when I slept, and when I take baths. Hands can hurt people, manipulate things, bring pain and then true suffering, and eventually sorrow. That is my belief, and I will always stick by it. To me, hands are a dark magic, the bare skin of them a curse. Nearing my destination I step off the dirt path to the side on the semi-tall green grass, tall enough to reach halfway up to my knees. Though I wasn't very tall, my legs were exceptionally long, especially with my green high-heel boots on with the black laces. A large oak tree stood by the creek, and further upstream the creek flowed from the river. A bridge ran across the river, made of solid oak it was fairly sturdy, though it was known to many that it was starting to fall apart. Whoever dared to cross with a carriage would be more than likely to fall into the river to their deaths. A picnic basket was hanging down from my right arm, since it was nearly one or two o' clock, lunch was soon to come. My long brown hair that came down past my shoulders ruffled slightly from the passing wind, hair getting in my eyes once more. The rushing creek nearby filled my ears, and a faint sound of the thundering river wasn't far off. It wouldn't be very long until I had reached my destination, and as I walked up the hill I was climbing, though it wasn't very steep, my feet started to ache. High-heel boots were not accustomed to this type of exercise.

Endurance was the only thing that would help me get to the top, and it did. As soon as I got to the top of the hill I saw little Lilac Creek below next to the old oak tree. However, the thing I found was thoroughly and utterly unexpected. A boy of around seventeen or eighteen with spiky red hair was asleep under the tree, surrounded by several books and papers as if he had been reading or studying for something. I walked down to him, his pale complexions becoming more visible with every step. He had slim frame glasses, the cheap kind that would probably break if you tapped on them. On top of that he wore a sort of black vest over a white shirt and a black frock coat on top of his vest. Further down he wore long black pants and red high-heel boots with black laces. This young man looked very peaceful in his sleep, but it only took a few moments to realize…he didn't seem to be breathing! Gulping slightly I nudged him with my right, green, high-heel boot. After a second, his eyes slowly fluttered open with a slight moan before they flew open in realization. They were amazing, his eyes were a brilliant emerald that faded to amber as it got further away from his pupils. I've never seen eyes like his before, at least, not for a very long time. Intrigued, I tilted my head a little bit, inspecting him from a short distance away when I saw his belt. It was crooked, but one side, a scythe was attached to it. Why would someone carry around a scythe on their belt? All the sudden the young man jumped up, drawing his scythe and pointing it at me. Startled I jumped back a few steps, nearly stumbling because of my high-heels. His strange eyes were narrowed in rage as his glasses fell down his face.  
"Who do you think you are waking me up? Don't you know I have a huge exam soon and that if I don't pass I will be forced to redo the whole semester? I hope you like the fact you probably just caused me to fail!"  
How was I supposed to respond to that? I wake him up and he tells me I just made him fail school? Seriously? Men these days, they blame every woman they see. Was it illegal to make sure someone wasn't dead? I just stared at him, unsure of how to reply to his comment….  
The boy crossed his arms and scowled, giving me the evil eye, which I couldn't care less about. "Fine, if you won't give me an answer," he pushed back the frock coat slightly, revealing the scythe clearly, though I wasn't impressed. "then I'll force it from you."

Eyeing the scythe I spoke up, not knowing him well enough to know if he would do it or not. "Well you never gave me a direct question, and any answer would have been irrelevant. Also, I express my deepest sincerity in apologizing for waking you from you slumber, but you had ceased breathing so I felt the need to check on you. Now would you please put the weapon from my sight.. Why would such a nice man like yourself strike a defenseless woman like myself?" I blinked my eyes innocently for a few seconds, hiding a smile behind my neutral face.

The red haired boy waited reluctantly for a few seconds before finally sighing and letting his frock coat go, the coat covering up most of the scythe he carried. A wooden handle was all that could be seen...for the moment. Just then a slight grin was on his face, followed by a glimpse of sharp, white, shark-like, teeth. What kind of person could have such teeth? It just didn't make sense... Then he spoke, "Fine then, I guess. I may as well introduce myself then..." Looking at me with one eyebrow raised, grinning, he brushed a lock of red hair hanging in his face before bowing slightly, right arm over his chest. "My name...is Grell Sutcliff..."

Grell Sutcliff? An odd name, and unusual name but fairly beautiful in its own name. Though it wasn't as unique like his eyes, as if they were the center of gravity, pulling in my attention. I nodded slightly before introducing myself as well. "Hello then, Mr. Sutcliff. My name is Arianna Turner, though you may call me Blossom..."


	2. Chapter 2: Grell Sutcliff

Being locked in a room all day studying is such a drag, and when you are the best in the entire academy, there is no fun competition. Can you say _boring_? I'd rather go on a walk than just sit here all day, so I may as well grab my books and head to the mortal world. As I grabbed my several books, papers, and other office supplies needed for my studying, my dorm mate- Griffin Fowl- was sitting on his bed across the room reading a book. Griffin Fowl never studied, and he had a C average, meaning if he didn't get his grades up to a B average, he would fail the semester and have to do the entire semester over again next year. However, since Shingamis like ourselves don't age as fast as the frail humans in the mortal world, we had plenty of time to graduate from the academy. Griffin was very slim and muscular at the same time, and had black hair to go with his normal Shinigami eyes, which were a dark emerald green before it slowly faded to amber as it got further from his pupils. Perhaps Griffin was one of the only attractive men here, and the only one that had been able to shut me up. On top of that, Griffin was best friends with a man called Alexander Greybell, the sexiest man ever to walk the academy halls. I wanted Alexander for myself and I was going to get him sooner or later. He had white hair as pure as the driven snow, and dark grey/very light blue eyes that always seemed cloudy and mysterious. A sharp nose that was neither too big or small was placed the perfect length from his light pink lips, and his chin was not too rounded nor pointed. On top of that he wore the standard issue glasses, and they complemented his features almost as perfectly as my glasses complemented my own features. Such perfection was hard to find in a guy, and you never found it in the mortal world either. There was always something imperfect about the humans, a crooked jaw, chipped teeth, too much facial hair, and too much hair in general; Alexander had not a single imperfection. Perhaps the only imperfection was his attitude towards anyone. He was cold, blood-thirsty, and ruthless, what wasn't to love? Alexander Greybell was a walking hunk of sexy, and sooner or later he would be mine and mine alone. Too bad he was in the training room with his stuck up senpai, otherwise I would of paid him a visit at his dorm below, but I guess that's just how destiny works.

I got up from my bed with soft red sheets, though it was the only red thing in the room. The academy doesn't let you decorate your dorms, so as soon as I graduate, I am making my office completely red. Around me, the room itself was a plain, filthy, shade of white, and the floor beneath my black high-heel boots was a black carpet. All Shinigamis in training had this color scheme in their rooms until they graduated. How bland, all of the rooms should be red! Oh well, once I become supervisor of the London Dispatch, I will get to enforce any rule I want. As I straightened my tie, Griffin looked up from his book, his usual hostile look on his face. "What the hell do you think you are doing Grell?"

"Ah, going to go visit a very _special_ friend of mine." I said while winking at him only to receive a grunt and a rolling of his eyes before Griffin went back to his book. Of course I wasn't going to visit any special friends, but Griffin didn't need to know that.

Having been studying all night long, I was tired of this place. Studying was all I did, and I was about to do some more studying, thought why here? I had a reputation to hold as the student with the best record the academy had ever seen, a true reaper prodigy. Besides, it might get Alexander's attention if I got him as a partner since he was also an A student. Then I could…_impress him_. When I finished gathering my numerous books and papers, I put them in a bag I carried over my shoulder and headed down the hallway. Female Shinigamis were fairly rare in the academy, and the males always were the better ones. My reputation was a wildfire among the girls, and the females always stared at me and waved at me in a flirty fashion down the hallways. There was just no stopping my radiation of sexiness; Alexander just won't be able to resist me. However, I had no time for these games for the time being; there was much studying to be done. The human world was fairly quiet and I might get to stain my hands red on the way there, just for the fun of it. My cheap glasses slid down the bridge of my pale nose, so I pushed them up. All Grim Reapers were severely near sighted, and very few didn't need glasses so most Shinigamis had them. As students, we got all the cheap glasses and when we graduated, all the graduating students will receive the best glasses known to Shinigami kind: The Glasses of Life, otherwise known as the Master's Glasses, made none other than Lawrence Anderson himself. These were the glasses I would receive this December once I graduated.

The hallway floors were white tile, and had been recently waxed, so it was hard to walk elegantly across the floor in black high-heel boots. Imagine walking across ice while you stand on two wet towels, which is what it is like walking across the academy floors. Unfortunately, my everlasting grace got the best of me, and I tripped in the hallway into some lunatic who had been walking in the middle of the hallway not paying attention. My papers and books flew out of my bag and all over the hallway. Since we weren't the only ones in the hallway, other Shinigamis stepped on them, not caring to pick them up at all! How rude, I would paint them red if my graduation didn't restrict me to following the rules, and I was basically against rules. My vision was blurred as my glasses were on the floor, but when I picked them up and put them upon my perfect face, the idiot that caused the incident became clearer. As I looked up at the imbecile who had made a disaster of my day, I almost freeze. It was a pale man with black bangs that hung over his eyes. Of course he wore glasses and had the normal emerald and amber eyes, but his complexions were very…_nice_. He wore a black tie that tucked very neatly under his obsidian tux. The pale man stood up, a bland expression on his face as he fixed the crooked glasses on his face. He bent over for a few seconds and gingerly picked up the book on the floor entitled, "The Robinson Crusoe". The book was fairly thick and was probably complex, meaning he was most likely an A student, but never judge a book by its cover. My rage flared as I saw my crumpled assignments and study papers all over the floor, books splayed open and across the hallway. However, the tall man that stood above me spoke first.

"My apologies, I must have been too caught up in my book." The man looked around all over the hallway before blandly speaking again, "By the looks of things, you have been caught up in a few books as well….Here, let me help you from the ground, I fear the wax may stain your uniform."

His pale hand reached down towards me, but I have no time for this melodrama. I slap his hand away and jump up, my rage going out of control. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Pushing _me _down!" I yell, my fist clench, and I almost think of pulling my scythe.

I can see slight shock in the raising of one eyebrow on his face, but most of his expression stays the same bland one that he had since I first saw him. His Shinigami eyes were ruthless and cold, two traits I ever so loved. "Excuse me? Was that a rhetorical question? I would prefer it if you used straight forward questions and talk slowly for others may confused when you talk rapidly in a short amount of time."

So much for his possible cuteness, I watched it just fly out the window. Who did this guy think he was anyways? Too bad I can't slit his throat with my scythe; too many witnesses. He must have seen the ire upon my face for he sighed and adjusted the cheap glasses sliding down his face. "I give you my sincerity in apologizing for somehow angering you. I take full responsibility in knocking you over in the hallway, though I would be focused on the papers still being trampled by the irresponsible and lazy students on this academy."

My anger was still brimming about me, but he was right, everything I had been working on was being ruined even more every moment I wasted. There was no time to lose; so I ran down the hallway, tempted to show off my skill and flexibility to show this lower grade student who was in charge here. I did back-flips off the walls and ceiling while grabbing my papers as swiftly as possible. It was as if I was a ballerina, a beautiful specimen gracefully picking up flower petals one by one. However, there was only one problem with this, I realized that over half of my papers were missing…where did they go? As I turned around, there was the tall man, leaning against the wall, and reading a book; below him were the rest of the papers in a neat stack sitting next to all of my books. HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! I would show this man a lesson sooner or later and he would rue the day he dare crossed Grell Sutcliff, but now was not the time.

The man saw my surprise once he looked at me from the corner of his eye, and he stood up while closing his book. "I took the liberty of gathering, straitening, and organizing your messy cluster of papers whilst you wasted time doing whatever it was you were doing."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Ah, how rude of me," he said, though he was just now calling himself rude? "I never properly introduced myself to you. I am William T. Spears, a student of this fine academy like you."

I rolled my eyes and placed my right hand on my hip. "I am better than you, nice to meet you." I said dryly. "Now if you don't mind, I have studying to do…"

William T. Spears raised an eyebrow once more and adjusted his glasses. "And just where are you going to study?"

"None of your business…."

"I am quite aware that it may be; now I will ask one more time. It would seem from everything you carry, the only logical explanation would be that you are preparing to journey to the human world whilst your mentor is away at a mandatory meeting. You should know that doing your predicted course of action would result in a violation of code 417 and would lead to another two years at the academy," noted the imbecile who dare mock me.

I clutched my fist, drawing my scythe and lunged, the scythe pressed against his neck though he hadn't moved an inch. Shocking really, most Shinigamis would at least flinch when I nearly painted them red. Perhaps it wasn't shocking, more attractive really. His glasses flashed slightly as he sighed and stared at me with his beautiful eyes. "Mr. Sutcliff, it would be wise to advise you to put your scythe away. You know I thought you had more brains than this; there are several witnesses about in this hallway. One illogical move would cost you your reputation and enrollment here at the academy. It is in fact a violation of code 293."

I've just about had enough of this, so I lunge in close to his face, though he still did not move. "If you dare rat on me about my little 'outing', I won't hesitate to _end_ you…" With that I took my stuff after putting my scythe in its hook on my belt. I didn't even turn around when I walked down the hallway, and then turned a left at the corner to leave his line of sight. My only hope is that he remembered those words, and he did for many centuries to come.

***1 ½ Hours Late At the World Gate***

To elaborate some, the World Gate was a door that stood in a clearing and attached to absolutely nothing by the ground itself. The door itself appeared to be wooden, and when someone stepped through while muttering where you wanted to go, they would automatically appear there out of thin air. As I neared the door, my stomach rumbles, though it was too late to go back and grab lunch. I should have packed something to eat on the way to my destination, oh well. Grabbing for the handle with my right hand, I mutter the words: Lilac Creek, London, England. Lilac Creek was a small creek near London that not many knew of and was usually quiet. There usually wasn't any human activity there, and this was probably the only place in London that I preferred. A small creek spread out in front of me as I stepped through the door, the uneven ground below me nearly made me stumble in my high-heel boots. A fresh, clean, London air penetrated my senses, ruffling my short, fiery, red hair that hung above my eyes and filled my lungs with the freshest air I had in months. The thing about the academy is it was literally in hell itself, and was usually hot and dusty, though the academy required all uniforms to be past elbow length. Being outside in the mortal world was a lot better than being locked down there for nearly all eternity; that is one of the reasons I joined the dispatch. To my right was a large oak tree, looming over the creek before the roots started up the side of the hill that dipped into the creek. The grass was nearly up to the top of my black high-heel boots, which was rather tall considering how humans preferred to cut their grass for some reason.

I sat down under the shade of the old oak tree, setting my books in front of me and started my studying again. From then on, I don't remember ever passing out. Nevertheless, I had fallen asleep, and I would regret it later on.

There was a slight nudge on my left side, like someone was trying to wake me up. How did I fall asleep? I don't remember being asleep…perhaps it was the hours of studying. As my Shinigami eyes fluttered open slowly, I realized my glasses were crooked and my vision hazy. When my vision started to clear, I saw the bottom of green high-heel boots with black laces and a black heel…Then further up there was the bottom of a green dress, confirming that it was a female that woke me up…a human female. My rage flared for the second time today, there was nothing I hated more than humans, and being human only added to the hate. I jumped up and started yelling at this unfortunate human before me. "Who do you think you are waking me up? Don't you know I have a huge exam soon and that if I don't pass I will be forced to redo the whole semester? I hope you like the fact you probably just caused me to fail, you imbecile."

There was only a surprised look on the woman's face, and she deserved it. As she started to gather her thoughts, I looked up and down her very carefully. She was about medium size height wise, obviously no more than one hundred and ten pounds in weight. On top of that she had strange hair, brunette maybe, but it also had neon green highlights flowing down it…how odd. I had no idea humans dyed their hair different colors, why would they want to do that? Wasn't that considered a sin to humans? Whatever the cast, it was actually fairly attractive, though not as attractive as _mwah_. The next odd thing was her eyes, bright silver that might have had tinges of aqua here and there. Her pink, rosy lips were pursed, hands folded as her arm was neatly folded over her midsection to hold the picnic basket dangling from her arm. The picnic basket was tempting, but I would be having my dinner sooner or later; so I could at least hold out for a while. I grew tired of having to wait for this human to speak, so I thought may as well turn my hands red. "Fine, if you won't give me an answer," I pulled my black frock coat concealing my scythe that was attached to my belt. "Then I will force if from you…"

That got her finally talking, and she opened her little mouth to speak. Well you never gave me a direct question, and any answer would have been irrelevant. Also, I express my deepest sincerity in apologizing for waking you from your slumber, but you had ceased breathing so I felt the need to check on you. Now would you please put the weapon from my sight...Why would such a nice man like yourself strike a defenseless woman like myself?"

I had stopped breathing because Grim Reapers do that in their sleep to conserve energy and use the technique to fool opponents like demons, which were like a Reaper's archenemy. It was cute a human would fall for such a simple tricks; I wonder what kind of fun I can have with such a human. Now, as for the nice man part, that was the farthest away from the truth that anyone could ever say about me. I was not nice, but there was something about this human that intrigued me…perhaps I will play along, I am quite the actor after all. "Fine then, I may as well introduce myself then..." I bowed like the gentleman she thought I was, putting my right hand over my chest. "My name…is Grell Sutcliff."

The female's head tilted a little as she looked down at my bowing form. For a moment she remained quiet, as every second irritated me. "Hello then, Mr. Sutcliff. My name is Arianna Turner, though you may call me Blossom…."


End file.
